November 28, 2019 NXT UK results
| image = WWE NXT UK Logo2.png | promotion = WWE | date = November 28, 2019 | venue = Bonus Arena | city = Kingston upon Hull | trans = Taped | sender = WWE Network | rating = | site = NXT UK results #70 | special = | previous = November 21 | next = December 5 }} The was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on November 28, 2019. Summary In NXT UK’s opening match, Piper Niven climbed into the squared circle seeking retribution on the crafty Jinny. However, both she and The Fashionista were out to prove that they should be the next in line to challenger Kay Lee Ray for the NXT UK Women’s Championship. Fueled by such high stakes, the stage was set for a fierce encounter. In a pivotal moment of the knockdown, drag-out contest, the meddling Jazzy Gabert attempted to interfere, but the tactic caught up with her, and she soon found herself ejected from ringside. Then, in the height of the action the followed, Piper Niven emerged victorious with the earth-shattering Michinoku Driver. After the bell, Piper called out Kay Lee Ray and made it clear she is coming for her NXT UK Women’s Title. This drew out the Scottish titleholder, who exchanged vicious slaps with Niven before her would-be challenger sent her back out of the ring with authority. Then, out of nowhere, a returning Toni Storm charged the ringside area and attacked Ray! It was the first time NXT UK has seen her since she lost the title to the current champion at NXT UK TakeOver: Cardiff! Ray managed to escape her onslaught, leaving Toni in an awkward stare down with Piper. One week ago, Eddie Dennis made a surprise return in the crowd after an injury forced him to miss eight months, and he took part in a tense handshake with competing Trent Seven. Returning to the ring this week, The Swansea Savant picked up right where he left off and hit the Severn Bridge and his devastating Neck Stop Driver on one of Seven’s pupils, Dereiss Gordon, for the dominant victory. After Noam Dar ran his mouth last week backstage in order to ridicule Ashton Smith’s tag team partner Oliver Carter, Smith challenged The Scottish Supernova to a one-on-one matchup. Although Smith made an incredible effort throughout the contest, giving his opponent everything he could handle, Dar rose above with a hard-hitting dropkick through the ropes before executing the Nova Roller for the win. Gallus and Ilja Dragunov recently joined forces to combat Imperium, resulting in several chaotic brawls between the factions. As a result, NXT UK General Manager Johnny Saint and Assistant to the General Manager Sid Scala made the decision that the dangerous collection of Superstars would settle things in an Eight-Man Tag Team showdown. In the final moments of the uncontrollable slugfest, order completely broke down between all competitors. As an intense exchange between Alexander Wolfe and Dragunov suddenly spilled into the crowd, Gallus and the three remaining members of Imperium began to slug it out in an uncontrollable brawl, leaving NXT UK in complete chaos as the show concluded. Results ; ; *Piper Niven defeated Jinny *Eddie Dennis defeated Dreiss Gordon *Noam Dar defeated Ashton Smith *Gallus (Joe Coffey, Mark Coffey & Wolfgang) & Ilja Dragunov vs. Imperium (Alexander Wolfe, Fabian Aichner, Marcel Barthel & WALTER) in an Eight Man Tag Team Match ended in a Double Count Out Other on-screen talent Image Gallery November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.1.jpg November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.2.jpg November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.3.jpg November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.4.jpg November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.5.jpg November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.6.jpg November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.7.jpg November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.8.jpg November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.9.jpg November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.10.jpg November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.11.jpg November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.12.jpg November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.13.jpg November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.14.jpg November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.15.jpg November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.16.jpg November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.17.jpg November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.18.jpg November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.19.jpg November 28, 2019 NXT UK results.20.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #70 results * NXT UK results #70 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #70 on WWE Network Category:2019 events